Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring
by oso1991
Summary: After years of fighting from Voldemort to corrupt politicians, Harry finally had enough. Storming the Ministry and deciding to end it on his own terms, he took a leap into the Veil. As he fell through the Veil, a voice called out to him, promising peace.


**Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring**

**

* * *

**_''Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

"Has it been a day or a million years?"

Harry's eyes watched as the white light began to color and show images. A sea. A mountain. Two stars. A tower with fire burning and scorching the land around it. And a peaceful green area. Harry smiled in happiness at that last image. Peace. A dream that he wished after years of running and hiding. War across England. Against Voldemort. Against politicians. Against the very people he protected. He was a martyr. A pawn. A fallen saint.

Harry took another raspy breath as he felt the cold air hit his lungs again. He saw another series of images. Monsters. Armies of them ravaging the land like a black horde. Men squabbling as the darkness approaches. Glowing, graceful angels on the shores, fading away like an evening star. Stout beings crumbling away within the earth. And innocent beings content in their own little sanctuary, not knowing of the coming tide.

Harry took another breath, realizing that the air was warm. A vision of a hand appeared reaching out to him. Harry reached out and grabbed the hand. The hand pulled him up and through a hole where the whiteness became black. The wind rushed past his ears as he was pulled through the vortex. He could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Just as he exited, he heard a booming voice call out to him.

**"Your time has not come. Rescue this land, Black Istar and peace will come. To the land and you."**

That's all that he heard before Harry hit the ground, blacking out yet again.

* * *

"What should we do with him?"

"Strider will know. C'mon help me."

"This fella's almost as heavy as that cow we tipped. Remember Pippin?"

"Aye but it wasn't nearly as bad as this one here."

"Watch your feet there Mr. Frodo."

"Thanks Sam. Okay. One. Two. Three."

Frodo winced as the stranger's body hit hard against the stone floor, landing with a meaty thud. Merry and Pippin had identical expressions while Pippin cautiously poked the stranger's body with a stick. Pippin flinched when the man grunted.

"Bacon."

Pippin chuckled. "I may not know him but the man has good priorities."

"Stop it Pippin. Let's get him propped up against this wall and get a fire going."

"I'll get the fire going Mr. Frodo. Would you pass me the those twigs Merry."

"Certainly Sam. Let's have some bacon cooking. Certainly the smell would wake him up."

Harry's nose twitched as the smell of salted pork reached his nose. He slowly opened his eyes to see four, almost childlike creatures, sitting near an open fire chattering happily. He groaned and sat up. The strangers turned towards Harry. They eyed him cautiously. Harry smiled nervously and held his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. One of them approached him.

"Are you hurt?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Ah no. Just confused. Where am I?"

One of the strangers chortled. "He musta hit his head pretty hard. We're in grand ol' Middle Earth stranger. Isn't that right Pippin?"

"Right on that one Merry!"

Harry chuckled. "Who are you?"

The one that had approached him pointed at himself. "I'm Frodo. That's Merry. Pippin. And my good friend Sam."

"Pleased to meet you Mr..."

"Harry. Or you can call me Scales."

"Scales?"

"A story for another time."

Frodo nodded. "Would you like a bite to eat Harry?"

"I would actually if you do not mind."

Merry smiled as he loaded a plate with toast, bacon, tomatoes, and mushroom. Harry whispered thanks and made it into a rough sandwich. As he ate, he watched the strangers, smiling as he saw an innocence that had long gone in his own world. Harry spoke but a loud piercing cry echoed. The four froze before quickly snuffing out the fire. They drew their blades searched around wildly. Harry felt a dark evil begin approach. Vile and rotten, like mummified corpses walking towards them. Harry pulled out a gun and a large Bowie knife. He stood in front of the four Halflings and waited as the evil showed themselves. At one, nine wraith-like beings appeared around them. Harry pointed his gun at one of them and shot it in the head. The wraith shrieked in pain as the enchanted bullet burned through it. The wraith shrieked in pain as it began to burn in an unearthly green fire. Frodo cried out in pain as a piercing voice echoed in his skull. Harry looked down and saw Frodo grasping at the gold ring.

"SAM! Don't let him touch that ring!"

Sam nodded and went by Frodo's side, trying to calm him. Harry glared at the wraiths, waiting for them to make a move.

"Stay back ye shadows of evil, fallen beings that succumbed to the darkness. Else you will feel the strength of my fury," Harry said, empowering his voice with magic. Merry and Pippin shivered as they felt Harry's voice shake the very floor they were standing on.

Harry's eyes shifted when he saw one wraith step towards him, holding a longsword. Harry faced the wraith as it raised his sword. Harry dodged as the blade fell. Harry kicked out at the wraith. The wraith stumbled before letting out a keening scream. Harry winced but lunged at the wraith. Harry stabbed at it but the wraith grabbed his arm. Harry pointed his gun at it and shot three times. The wraith screamed and pulled out a dagger. Harry jumped back before he could get stabbed. The wraith began to catch on fire but it hardly seemed to affect him. Harry's eyes narrowed and he holstered his gun. He held out his hand towards the wraith.

_**"Incendio Ventus Sanctus!"**_

The wooden ring on Harry's hand glowed as a large flare of golden fire engulfed the wraith. At the same time, a man came out and began to drive away the other wraiths, brandishing them away with fire. The wraith Harry was burning screamed in anguish as the holy fire burned him. The wraith threw the dagger at Harry before fleeing. Harry dodged but a loud cry made him turn around. The blade that Harry had dodged had stabbed into Frodo's stomach. Harry hurried to Frodo and quickly took out the blade. To Harry's surprise the dagger crumbled away.

"He's been stabbed by a Mordor Blade. Stranger, we need to get him to the elves."

Harry nodded and picked Frodo. up in his arms. Frodo shivered and began to gasp. Harry shrugged off his robe and wrapped Frodo tightly in it. Pippin, Merry, and Sam glanced worriedly up at Strider and Harry.

"He'll be fine, right Mr. Strider?"

"Can't you do anything Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no experience with cursed blades Merry. We must take him to the elves. I can stall the poison but that is all I can do."

Harry looked up towards Strider with concern on his face.

"Strider, where do these elves live?"

"Rivendell."

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat in a beautiful chair by Frodo's bedside. The little Halfling was sound asleep, recovering from the ordeal. Harry smiled gently as he patted the young Hobbit's head. Judging by how long he lasted, the young Hobbit had a will harder than iron and yet the soul as pure as fresh fallen snow. Harry chuckled. The boy reminded him much of himself before the taint of Voldemort stained his view of the world. He grabbed his robe on the bedside and pulled it on.

"Istari, Lord Elrond requires your presence."

Harry turned to the elf. The elf shivered as he stared into Harry's green eyes. The elf quickly led Harry through the hallways of Rivendell. As they passed the elves, the elves bowed respectfully to Harry. Harry frowned slightly. It seemed that being with magic were highly revered in this world. He shook his head from the distracting thoughts and thanked the elf when they arrived outside of Elrond's room. Harry opened the door and bowed politely to the Elf Lord. The elf smiled as he spread his arms out in an opening gesture.

"Welcome Istar to Rivendell. Gandalf told me to expect one such as you."

"Gandalf?"

"He is one of the Istar. Right now he around Rivendell, visiting his old friend Bilbo."

Harry nodded. "I will talk with him. But first, would you explain to me where I am."

Elrond was surprised but began to explain to Harry about Middle Earth. During the hour long explanation, Harry realized that there was a huge amount of similarities between his world and this one. Granted that there were some major differences but the overall goal was the same. Harry chuckled at the irony of the situation he was cast in. He was to rescue a world that was dying in a sense, due to the fallacies of human nature. It was no wonder that men continued to survive.

"The race of men are leaderless and lost. Yet even in that chaos, they have still retained their strength. Only Aragorn can bring the race of Men back to heir former glory," Elrond said.

"Aragorn?"

"The one you know as Strider."

"Thank you for your time Lord Elrond."

"Harry. Within the week, many of the leaders of Middle Earth will arrive to discuss the fate of the Sauron's Ring that Frodo had brought. If you would please attend, your counsel will be greatly appreciated."

"Of course."

* * *

Harry stared at the simple gold ring Frodo placed on the stone stool. It was always the simple, small items that made the biggest messes, no matter what world you were in. Harry shook his head as he could hear the whispers coming from the Ring, trying to influence anyone on the council. A man stepped forward, speaking of a dream he had. As he reached out, Harry reached out and stopped his hand with magic. Boromir looked up to see Harry glaring at him.

"Do not touch the ring, Boromir, son of Denethor. Already I can see how this ring has tied its will around you. The ring is pure evil and must be destroyed."

Boromir wrenched his hand from Harry's grasp. "It is a gift. A gift against the foes of Mordor. Long has my father and my people defended the free world against the evils of Mordor. LEt us use its power against it."

"The ring cannot be used by any of us here. It will turn against us," Aragorn said. Boromir glared at Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of such matters?"

Legolas sprang to his feet and eyed Boromir. "Know who you are talking to. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the last of the Dunedain. He is your king, and you owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn with a scornful eye. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"Then we have only one option. The ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarfs grunted and hefted his axe. "What are we waiting for?"

Before Gandalf or Harry could stop him, the dwarf swung his axe down on the Ring. The axehead blew into pieces and Frodo winced as the Ring gave a high-pitched scream of anger. Harry glanced at Gandalf with a worried eye. Already, the Ring had such an influence on Frodo. It was worrisome.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed here Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we posses here," Elrond said. "It must be taken into Mordor and thrown into the heart of Mt. Doom. One of you must take it and cast it into the fiery chasm from where it was made."

"One does not simply stroll into Mordor. It is a barren wasteland of fire, ash, and dust. Orcs swarm the region like swarm of locust and it is not only orcs that live in Mordor. Not with ten thousand men can you do this folly."

"Were you not listening to Lord Elrond? It must be destroyed!" Legolas said.

"And what happens if we fail?" Boromir snapped. "What would happen if Sauron gets what is his?"

"Do you think you are the one to do this?" Gimli asked Legolas. "I will be dead before I trust the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

At once the council descended into chaos. Gandalf stood and tried with Elrond and Aragorn to regain order. As they squabbled, Harry watched Frodo as he stared at the Ring. Harry frowned as he saw the look in Frodo's eyes. The same eyes that he once had. He laid a hand on Frodo. Frodo looked up at him.

"Speak your piece Master Frodo. Like the Ring, a small person as you has the most strength."

Frodo nodded and stepped towards the Ring. "I will take it."

Everyone quieted and turned towards Frodo. Frodo eyed them all nervously before speaking again. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

The council eyed them small Halfling, staring at them with pure eyes, knowing full well of the consequences of what would happen if the Ring was to be captured. Yet in that Hobbit's face, they saw an emotion that most of them had long forgotten. Hope. Hope of a better world, much like that little piece of heaven they called the Shire. A hope of happier times and brighter times. Harry chuckled softly and he stood alongside Frodo. Gandalf smiled sadly as he strode to Frodo's side.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your burden to bear."

Aragorn sat up and faced the Hobbit. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."

He strode over to Frodo and knelt so that Aragorn can look into Frodo's eyes. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas vowed.

"And my axe," Gimli drawled.

Boromir walked over to Frodo with doubtful eyes. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this be the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!"

Sam popped out of the bushes and ran to Frodo's side, much to Harry's and Gandalf's amusement. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"It seems impossible," Elrond said. "Seeing as Mr. Frodo was invited to a secret counsel while not you."

"You're not leaving without us!"

Merry and Pippin came out from behind the walkway and scrambled to Frodo's side. Elrond watched the Hobbits in shock as they walked past him and joined the group.

"You're going to have to tie us in a sack and send us home to stop us from coming."

Harry chuckled before facing Frodo. He knelt down and placed a hand on Frodo's head.

"I will come little one, and help you on your quest. Your journey will be fraught with dangers and peril. But fear not little one as always when trouble shows and darkness approaches, look inside yourself and you will find the pathway, bathed in the light and the hope of many."

Harry stood up and stood beside Gandalf as Elrond surveyed the group. It was a ragtag group of all people and races, yet in each of their eyes, was the light and will that would last even in the heart of Mordor. Elrond smiled as he took one last look of the group.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?"

* * *

As the Fellowship went on their ways to prepare for their trip, Harry managed to catch Gandalf studying the map to Mordor. Gandalf eyed Harry as the wizard sat in a small stool beside him. He puffed on his pipe once before speaking.

"The Valar told me of your coming, oh Pilgrim. A martyred soldier desiring a peace he could never achieve in his old world. Tell me about yourself."

Harry sighed and ran a hair through his head. "Where to begin? In my world, I was the Chosen One prophesied to bring the downfall of the Dark Lord in our world, known as Lord Voldemort. He and I were very much alike, different sides of the same coin. Yet what made us different was the hope I had in people while Voldemort trusted the evils of human nature. During my youth, he terrorized the world I was in. When I was 16, the world plunged into full darkness, Voldemort managing to conquer almost all the bastions of the free world. It was chaos. In that one year though, I grew stronger than he. I managed to destroy all parts of his soul and cast the final blow against Voldemort himself by stabbing him in the heart and putting a bullet in his head."

"I thought once Voldemort died, it would all be over. But it wasn't. Despite the fact I killed Voldemort, his followers the Death Eaters remained in power corrupting the world. One by one, I eliminated them, executing them. Yet even with all my deeds, my peace wasn't given. In the few years I was battling the dark side, I was portrayed to the people as a monster. A villain. One who was like Voldemort. In time, the people were against me, calling for my death. The people in charge had me arrested, but I broke out. I was hounded on all sides, wishing for that small shred of peace. Soon I fell into despair and decided to end it on my terms. So I stormed the stronghold called the Ministry and forced my way to a magical artifact known simply as the Veil. I jumped in the Veil, not caring if I lived or died, wishing only to end my connection to my former home."

"I was stuck in a white void for a seemingly endless amount of time. In that void I saw this world, much like my own before Voldemort fell. A hand pulled me out of this void and promised me I would find my peace when this world came to peace."

Gandalf took a long draw on his pipe and stared at Harry. "You have been through much. Are you certain you will come with us to Mordor?"

Harry smiled. "Frodo is like me. And I have complete trust in him that he will be the one to finally bring down the Dark Lord Sauron."

Gandalf smiled. "I can sense you are powerful, even more so than I. Tell me, what you can do."

Harry chuckled. "Once Voldemort fell, I was known as the most powerful wizard in my world. I was trained in all arts of magic and excelled in any combat art. I am able to will my magic by using a wooden ring instead of a wand or staff. As I grew older, I learned how to fight from a Squib soldier. Using a knife and this tool called a gun, I cut fear into my enemies. They came to fear my very name at times, calling me the Emerald One, or Serpent Fang due to my ability of speaking to snakes and being able to shift into one. I carried that name all the way to my supposed death in the Veil."

Gandalf smiled widely and clapped Harry on the back. "It is very welcome to have one like you into our group. Yet even without all your strengths, I can see that you would help anyone in time of need."

"That is true."

"Then let us prepare for a journey that this world has not seen for many years."

* * *

The Fellowship left Rivendell, fully supplied by the elves. The elves wished them luck and gave them many gifts. Elrond smiled as he presented Harry with a set of bracers and greaves that Harry strapped on under his pants and sleeves. The small group left in a single line with Legolas in the lead with Aragorn following behind him. Gandalf was near Frodo and Sam. Merry and Pippin stuk near Boromir and Gimli while Harry took the rear guard. To Harry's surprise, much of their journey was a peaceful time, until they got near the pass of Caradhras. As they got near it, Saruman's ravens patrolled the region. When they attempted to climb through the pass, Saruman's magic cause them to stop.

"This would've been easy if we had just gone through the Mines of Moria!"

"Duly noted but I think Gandalf would have gone that way if it was safer," Harry pointed out to the dwarf. Harry waved his hand and blasted out another chunk of snow with a pillar of fire.

"Master Harry, can you no do anything about this blizzard?" Boromir called out. "The Hobbits are nearly reaching their limit."

"As I told Gandalf, if I do not knew where the wizard is, I cannot cast my magic upon him. However I can help you out."

Many of the Fellowship shuddered momentarily before sighing in relief as warming charms hit them. The Hobbits thanked Harry gratefully as the Fellowship continued on their trek. For several hours, they plowed through the snow. Harry had a feeling that Saruman would not give up. His feelings were right as he began to hear a voice in the wind, harshly chanting their doom.

"GET CLOSE TO THE SIDES!" Harry roared. Harry pushed Merry and Pippin close to the mountainside just as a loud crack was heard. Tons of ice and snow rained down, nearly missing the group. Harry turned to Gandalf as he protected Frodo.

"We can't do this for long Gandalf."

"Go through the mines! Gandalf! It will be safer as my cousins will protect us down there."

"It is the Ringbearer's decision," Gandalf said gravely. Everyone looked to Frodo. Frodo shivered but nodded.

"Moria."

Gandalf sighed. "Through the Mines of Moria then."

* * *

"Here we are to the entrance of Moria."

Harry looked at the stone wall in front of Gandalf. "Are you sure."

"It is hidden, only revealed when the moonbeams strike upon the metals. Which should be about now."

Right as Gandalf finished, silvery letters appeared on the rock wall. Harry stared at the picture hoping to get some kind of answer or password.

"What does it say Gandalf?" Boromir asked. Gandalf chuckled.

"Well it says speak friend and enter. Simply really, if you are a friend and know the password, then you would be able to enter. Master Gimli, if you please."

Gimli shrugged. Harry palmed his face. "You do not know the password?"

"I thought the way would be open."

Harry sighed before turning to Gandalf. "I'll leave you to figure it out. However after a whole day, I will blow the door down if we need to."

Gandalf nodded and set to trying to figure out the password. Harry left Gandalf and sat down. He closed his eyes and patiently waited as Gandalf tried various words and method on the door. Many of the Fellowship followed Harry and began to do things to help pass the time. Gimli sat sharpening his axe beside Harry. Harry pulled out his gun and began to clean it. As he cleaned it, he felt the dwarf's eyes on the gun. Harry finished cleaning it before holding it in front of the curious dwarf.

"This is called a gun Gimli," Harry explained. "What you see here is a weapon much like a bow only condensed and much more powerful. Instead of a bowstring, it is fired by pulling his trigger."

Gimli eyed the gun in wonder as Harry pointed to the trigger. "This weapon can kill? How?"

Harry pulled out he magazine and pulled a bullet out. "The gun shoots this faster than the eye can see, piercing anything much like lightning."

Harry placed the magazine back in the gun. The gun was a Desert Eagle .50 caliber, with a matte black finish. It was enchanted for little recoil and endless magazines of hollow-point silver bullets. It was Harry's primary weapon against the werewolf armies and monsters that Voldemort had under his command. While it was a little corny, Harry had the handgun engraved with a name he made up himself after first using it. Judgment.

"Ah! Of course, it's so simple!" Gandalf cried. He tapped the door with his staff. "Melon!"

The door creaked open revealing a large tunnel. Gandalf placed a crystal on his staff while Harry created a small ball of white fire in his hand. Harry's eyes darkened when the light revealed a tunnel of skulls littering the ground. Gimli wailed when he saw the dwarfish armor pierced with crudely made arrows. Legolas picked one and examined the arrow.

"Goblins."

A loud splashing noise came from behind them. A huge tentacle shoved through the group and grabbed Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir charged after the tentacle. From the lake, a monster squid appeared, trying to eat Frodo in its primal desire to get the ring. Boromir and Aragorn hacked at the tentacles while Legolas fired an arrow at the octopus' face. It screeched and dropped Frodo into Aragorn's arms. The group ran back into the cave. The octopus thrashed and tried to grab Frodo again, collapsing the entrance. Gandalf sighed as he lit his crystal again.

"We must pass through Moria. But we must remain quiet. There are other things aside from Orcs and Goblins in these caves. Hopefully we will not disturb what lies beneath these chasms."

With that cryptic message, the Fellowship followed Gandalf. As they passed, Harry marveled at the dwarf's construction. Gimli smiled proudly at the wonder in Harry's eyes.

"Grand it is not. It is sad that my race has fallen with the wars against these monsters and parasites. When the ring is destroyed, hopefully we will be able to mine without fear yet again."

"A good dream to have Master Gimli."

The few days in Moria went in tense silence. Harry felt a small skulking creature following them and questioned Gandalf about it. Gandalf explained that the creature was named Gollum, a hobbit that had once possessed the ring. It turned the Hobbit into a pathetic creature, only desiring the Ring. Trying to kill it would only attract attention to them now.

Soon the Fellowship arrived in the main hallway, displaying a large chamber full of pillars. Even with Gandalf's and Harry's light, they could barely see the top of the the pillars. As they walked, Harry spotted a lit chamber and the Fellowship followed Gimli. Gimli took one glance at the tomb and knelt down, crushed. Gandalf glanced at the tomb and sadly read the runes.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria."

Gimli let out a sad cry and softly banged his helmet against the tomb. As the Fellowship let Gimli mourn, Gandalf spotted a book in the hands of a skeleton. He pried the book out and read its chilling details.

"They have taken the gateway and the bridge to Moria. We have been trapped on both sides with no access to either entrance. Supplies are running low yet the amount of orcs never seem to change. They come, as numerous as the stones in the cave, with swords and spears like raindrops in a storm. They come, with as the sounds of the drum beats. They are coming."

CRASH!

Everyone of the Fellowship jumped as a skeleton near a well fell down. Beside the well, Peregrin Took winced as the skeleton crashed against the rocks. Again. And again. And again. When the last crash was heard, the Fellowship sighed, hoping that they would not be discovered. Gandalf slammed the book shut and glared at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself down and spare us all of your stupidity!"

Boom.

The Fellowship froze.

"Did you hear that?" Boromir asked.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

"Quickly, barricade the doors!" Gandalf cried. Boromir and Aragorn quickly grabbed the doors shut. Just before they shut the doors, an arrow flew in, barely missing Boromir's face. Boromir sighed exasperated as he slammed down a bar of wood against the door.

"They have a cave troll."

Legolas tossed Boromir and Aragorn long poleaxes and spears to bar the door with. Harry waved his hand and two large slabs of stone appeared in front of the doorway. As the seconds ticked away, the door shook as a throng of orcs and goblins tried to slam it open. Cracks in the doorway appeared and holes were punched through. Arrows began to fly through. Legolas shot an arrow through the doorway and was rewarded by a scream. Harry picked up discarded spear and ran it through a hole before leaping back. He could feel the spear punch through several bodies. Gimli leaped up on Balin's tomb and swung his axe several times, growling like a beast.

"Let them come! There is still one dwarf that draws breath in Moria!"

The door shook violently several times before it broke. It funneled in the huge multitude of armored orcs. Harry glared at the snarling face of the orc before he shot it in between the eyes. The loud crack of the gun attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Harry roared out at the confused faces baring his teeth and weapons.

"Who wants some bastards?"

Several orcs charged at Harry. Harry shot three of them. The orcs screeched in pain as black blood flooded to the ground. Harry kicked another orc back while ducking down to dodge a blade. He shot an orc behind him while rising up to slash an orc in front of him with his knife. He whiled around in circles, deflecting blades with his knife, blasting orcs with his gun, and slashing them with his blade. Harry kicked another orc back to see a group charge at him, baring spears. Harry spun around and quickly apparated to a ledge near the ceiling. The orcs looked around confused, searching for the wizard that was just in front of them. Five loud cracks from his gun left five orcs dead, large bullet wounds letting out great streams of blood. Harry looked around to see the Hobbits faring well against the savage horde. Sam in particular as he bashed orcs away from Merry and Pippin with a fry pan. Pippin fought valiantly, stabbing through the foul armor of the orcs, screaming like a berserk beast. Aragorn stood tall as he clove skulls with his noble blade, flashing out like a flame amongst the shadows of Moria. Boromir and Gandalf were like two tall pillars, fighting against the orcs. Swords, shield, and staff drove back wave after wave of orcs. Harry turned to see Legolas and Gimli fighting side by side against the orcs, personal differences swept aside in the face of evil. Legolas was like a whirling dervish with his two knives, stabbing and slicing at the orcs' exposed limbs or throats. Gimli though was hacking away with a great double-bladed axe, chopping orcs down as soon as they can. Harry jumped down and stood in front Frodo, protecting him from the swarm. With a shout, he let out a burst of blue fire, incinerating a whole group. The orcs screamed as the flame ate away through their armor unto their foul flesh. Harry stabbed another orc when a loud roar was heard.

The two boulders near the doorway were smashed aside as a large cave troll barreled its way into the tomb. It roared, swinging its crude club at allies and enemies alike, wreaking havoc and confusion in the small room. It blindly headed toward Frodo, swatting Harry aside. Harry grunted in pain as he smashed into the wall. His back seared like fire but he ignored the pain in favor of shooting at the troll. Harry shot at the troll relentlessly, reducing the thick arm of the troll into a riddled, lame limb. The troll roared in pain as it used its other arm to pummel Harry. Gimli charged at the troll and began to hack at its legs. The troll managed to drive Gimli away only to have Boromir and Aragorn stab at his stomach. They jumped back as the troll desperately tried to swing at them. Gandalf stabbed deeply into the troll's back before jumping away. Yet with all those injuries, the troll fought on, blinded in its instinctive desire to get the ring. It grabbed a spear on the ground and threw it at Frodo. Frodo cried as the spear stabbed deep into his body before Frodo slammed against the wall. The Fellowship watched as Frodo seemingly stiffened before his head lolled to the side.

"FRODO!"

Merry and Pippin screamed in anger as they jumped from the ledge and onto the troll's back. They began to repeatedly stab at the troll's neck with all the strength in their bodies. Gimli charged the troll and with a huge swing lopped off the troll's foot. The troll bellowed and managed to toss Merry and Pippin off. Legolas quickly stood in front of the troll and shot two arrows into the troll's neck. The troll wheezed as it felt the arrows pierce its soft neck. It stumbled towards Legolas and raised its club a final time. Harry appeared on his shoulder and with a wild cry, he decapitated the troll with his knife. The huge body of the troll shook the tomb, knocking many of their feet. Harry panted and turned to the Frodo. Sam was weeping as he shook Frodo's still body. Aragorn pulled out the spear pinning Frodo. Frodo jerked and gasped. With shaking hands, he patted himself to realize that he was not wounded.

"He's alive!" Sam cried out in relief. "He's alive."

Aragorn looked at Frodo in amazement. "But how can that be? That spear would have run a wild boar right through."

"It seems Mr. Baggins is more than he appears, much like all of us," Gandalf said. Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a glimmering tunic of chain mail.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped. He smiled at the shocked Hobbit. "You are a lucky hobbit Mr. Frodo. Don't scare us like that again."

"Indeed," Boromir said. Harry chuckled and helped Frodo back to his feet.

"Up we go. Let's hurry before more come back."

Gandalf led the way, lighting the path with his light. As the fellowship ran desperately to the exit, orcs upon orcs swarmed down on them like rats in the sewers. They shrieked at them, forming a circle around the small group. Even the light that Gandalf and Harry were creating wasn't enough to see the amount of orcs that surrounded the group. It looked hopeless for the Fellowship. Harry leaned to Gandalf.

"When I give the word, you are to close your eyes and not open them until I say so. Spread the message."

While the message was passed, the orcs suddenly fell silent. They screeched and turned away, climbing back from whence they came. Gimli chuckled as the orcs fled, shouting taunts at them. Legolas drew his bow, shifting his target, not knowing what to shoot. Aragorn glanced at Gandalf. Gandalf sighed in grief, knowing what was coming.

"What is it?" Boromir asked.

"Balrog. A creature of another age, shadowed in fire and ash. It is not an enemy you can defeat with mortal weapons. RUN!"

They followed Gandalf into a stone stairway. As the Balrog came closer, the stairway shook. Stalactites fell from the tremors, knocking away a large chunk of the staircase. Without thinking, Harry grabbed Merry and Sam and jumped the chasm in a great bound. The group tumbled a bit but landed safely. Harry grabbed Boromir as he jumped and moved out the way for Legolas. Gandalf soon leaped on but his jump made the stairway crumble violently.

"Aragorn grab Frodo!" Harry roared. Aragorn held the hobbit in his grasp as Harry pointed his hand at them.

_**"Accio Frodo!"**_

Frodo and Aragorn flew across the gap into Harry's arm. With the whole group safely together, they ran to the bridge of Kazad Dun. Gandalf grabbed Aragorn and Harry.

"Lead them to safety!"

Aragorn nodded and began ushering the group to the bridge. Legolas reached the other side first followed by Merry and Pippin. Boromir led Sam on while Gimli followed. Harry and Aragorn were the last and they turned urging Gandalf to follow. Gandalf leaped on the bridge and stopped halfway to face the Balrog.

The terrible creature breathed ash and fire. Its evil presence, shadowing nearly the whole bridge. Aragorn held onto Frodo who desperately clawed at him to help Gandalf. Boromir turned to Harry who watched the Gandalf with a stony look on his face.

"Help him! Aren't you a wizard?" Boromir yelled. Harry turned to the group with hard eyes.

"Gandalf knew of this. This is his choice. I cannot interfere," Harry said sadly. "I can only watch. This is not my choice but of the Valar."

They watched as Gandalf faced the creature. The Balrog bellowed and pulled a sword of pure fire. It roared as he swung down on Gandalf. Gandalf created a shield and smote the sword. The Balrog snorted before pulling out a whip made of flame. It cracked it once before raising high over Gandalf. Gandalf stared at the hellish creature, unafraid and unforgiving. Gandalf raised his staff and sent pushed the Balrog back. The Balrog howled and took a step towards the bridge. Gandalf glared as he raised his staff and sword at the unholy creature.

"I am the servant of the sacred fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog swung its whip at Gandalf. Gandalf blocked it and sent a spear of light at the Balrog. It roared as it stomped on the bridge.

"Go back to the shadow from whence you came."

The Balrog cracked its whip before howling at Gandalf. Gandalf raised his staff.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Gandalf slammed his staff on the bridge. Loud cracking sounds were heard. The Balrog roared and charged at Gandalf, only to have the bridge collapse at its feet. It fell down the chasm, howling in fury. Gandalf sighed and turned towards the other side. A crack was heard and the Balrog's whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. Gandalf was pulled to the end of the bridge, barely following. He scrabbled for the edge barely before looking at Aragorn and Frodo.

"Fly you fools."

Gandalf disappeared into the abyss. Frodo cried as he vainly tried to reach for Gandalf. Aragorn lifted the hobbit and pulled him away. On the other side of the bridge, scores of goblin archers rained arrows on the Fellowship. As the Fellowship fled, Harry glared at the goblins. He raised his hand at the goblins.

_**"Ventus Gladius Maximus!"**_

A huge blade of fire flew from his hand and incinerated the half of the goblins. Harry ignored the screams and pointed his hand at the ceiling.

_**"Bombarda!"**_

Boulders rained down upon the rest of the goblins. Harry took one last look at the bridge before following Aragorn out of the cave. All around the entrance, the Fellowship grieved for the loss of the wizard. Sam openly wept alongside Merry. Pippin was bawling, blaming himself for the loss of Gandalf. Gimli and Legolas sat stunned, not believing that Gandalf could die. Aragorn looked down in grief before turning to Boromir.

"We need to move," Aragorn said. He shook Legolas and Gimli. "C'mon we need to move."

"For pity's sake let them mourn!" Boromir cried. Aragorn shook his head.

"By nightfall, there will be orcs swarming the area around Moria. We need to get to the forests of Lothlorien and gain shelter from the Lady Galadriel," Aragorn explained. Boromir reluctantly nodded and helped Pippin onto his feet. Harry walked to Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Frodo looked up at Harry, confused. Harry smiled sadly.

"He will join us before our journey is finished. He is not finished yet my friend."

Frodo nodded and followed Aragorn down the mountainside. As the Fellowship left the mountain with a heavy heart, they could hear Harry sing a haunting tune. It was inhumane but ethereal. In their grief they could hear it give them strength and fire in their chest.

"Farewell Gandalf the Grey."

* * *

The Fellowship crossed the river, marking the boundaries of Lothlorien. As soon as they crossed it, an arrow was shot by their feet. Aragorn slowly raised his arms in a nonthreatening manner. The rest of the Fellowship followed Aragorn and placed their hands in the air. Harry watched as elves dropped down from the trees. They surrounded the Fellowship with drawn bows. One elf stepped forward.

"Why would an elf, dwarf, and Gondorian human travel together with Halflings? Speak and be quick."

"Haldir," Aragorn spoke. "We seek refuge within the forest for the night. We are on a journey on order of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Lord Elrond? And this quest?"

"To bring Isildur's Bane to Mt. Doom."

Many of the elves gasped. Haldir's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

Aragorn turned to Frodo. Frodo pulled out his necklace to reveal the simple band. Haldir's eyes narrowed.

"Come with me. The Lady Galadriel will want a word with you."

They followed the elf to a large tree where crafted on that tree was a whole fortress. Harry's eyes marveled at the architecture that was built yet alive at the same time. He reverently touched the wood, and he felt it humming with magic. Harry smiled as the magic radiated and echoed within him. The group were soon within the Lady's presence. Harry eyed the famed Lady Galadriel. She was exceptionally beautiful, enough to catch the heart of the tough Gimli. Yet, as beautiful as she was, Harry felt something off about her presence. As soon as she turned her eyes to Harry, he felt it.

An alien presence in his mind searching. Harry groaned aloud as it touched memories of his war. He glared at the Lady with hateful eyes and focused his magic in his mind. Soon a large basilisk appeared and face the intruder. The intruder stopped, confused at the sight of the basilisk. Harry created walls, surrounding the presence, trapping it. The basilisk hissed once before tearing into the presence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

Lady Galadriel screamed as searing pain erupted in her mind. On the outside, everyone watched as she knelt down clutching her head, screaming in pain. A trickle of blood fell from her nose. Harry was down on one knee holding his head. Inside Harry's mind, she tried to escape Harry's mind but Harry would not let her. The basilisk struck twice before he opened the walls, allowing her probe to flee. As soon as it was safe back within Galadriel's mind, she turned to Harry who was glaring at her.

"Stay out of my head witch. There are dark secrets that should be hidden."

Lady Galadriel stared at Harry before bowing to him.

"I am sorry, Harry Potter for my impudence and rudeness. It was only my desire to see if you are a threat to Lothlorien."

"Well I ain't," Harry spat. "My mind is the last sanctuary I have had or ever will. Probing someone's mind is violation and perversion of their privacy Galadriel. Do not try it again else you will not be immortal for long."

"Harry!" Aragorn hissed.

"Quiet!," Harry snapped. he did not back down from Galadriel's stare or her spouse's glare. After a tense moment, Lady Galadriel nodded.

"I understand Harry. For my action, I wish my forgiveness for both my ignorance and violation."

Harry stared at Galadriel for a long moment before tipping his head. "Apology accepted."

Galadriel smiled softly and turned to the group as a whole. "You may stay within these forests for the night. Tomorrow, when you are rested, I shall have you escorted off the grounds. Do not worry for tonight for you are safe."

* * *

Harry wandered the forests. News of his actions against the Lady of Lorien made several of the elves eye Harry distrustful. He ignored the glares and suspicious looks. As he walked, he spotted a training ground where elves were practicing archery and swordplay. He watched as the elves seemed to move with grace and beauty unlike any man. One elven woman caught his eye and he watched as she danced around her sparring partners with the grace of a dancer, wielding two short swords. After watching her, he tore his eyes off in favor of a target down range. He watched as the elves shot arrows into a target nearly a hundred yards away and the size of an apple. Harry smiled and waved his hand.

_**"Aqua Telum Plura."**_

From his open hand, seven streams of water danced around his arm before shooting downrange. The streams spun slightly before penetrating the tree. When they penetrated the tree, the streams looped around several times, stabbing it seven times, riddling the tree with holes. Harry flicked his wrist and a tree sprouted. It grew and twisted to create a large wooden golem to the shock of the elves around him. With practiced ease, he made the golem grow to nearly twenty feet high before it stopped. The golem looked down at Harry before letting out a large groan. Harry waved his arm again the golem remained still. Flowers appeared all on the golem's back. The flowers soon formed into mango fruits that ripened. Harry picked two and strode over to the elf swords-woman. Harry bowed politely and offered the shocked maiden a mango.

"I am Harry Potter. If I may be bold to ask for your name, milady?"

The woman smiled widely and she bowed her head to Harry. "I am Irime, Istar."

"Please call me Harry. Would you accompany me as I walk."

She nodded. "Of course milord."

Harry smiled. "You do not have to be so formal around me, Irime. I only want someone to talk to while I am staying in Lothlorien."

"Yes mi-. Harry."

"Thank you. Here, let me show you how to eat a mango."

Harry pulled out a dagger and cut the mango. With the knife, he scooped part of the fruit out and ate it. Irime copied his action and took a bite out of the fruit. Her eyes lit up at the taste of the sweet and juicy fruit.

"Good isn't it?"

"It's delicious. What is it?"

"A fruit from my world called a mango. A rare treat for a rare beauty."

She blushed. "I am not as beautiful as Lady Galadriel, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "There is a saying in my world that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And in my eyes you are fairer than Lady Galadriel."

"You are too kind Harry," Irime said. "I am simply a headstrong maiden."

"One who is unafraid to stand and fight. You are strong Irime," Harry reassured. "Now tell me about yourself and I shall answer any questions about myself that you desire."

Irime smiled as she talked about herself. She was a half-elf whose father was human while her mother was an elf. She was raised by her father who was a rider of the Rohirrim. He taught her everything he knew about fighting before he died at the hands of a Warg pack. She ran for refuge in the trees of Lorien. As she had no other skills, she enlisted as a guard to Lorien. She was looked down on for being a woman but she fought for the respect of her fellow guardsmen. That was nearly two hundred years ago. She had honed her craft and live amongst the elves, learning of her mother.

Harry frowned as he retold his story. Irime cried as she heard of much of Harry's troubled past. Living with abusive guardians. Fighting his nemesis year after year. Finding his family only to lose them at the hands of Voldemort. Being betrayed by the very people he sought to defend. And finally giving up on life and arriving in Middle-Earth. She held his hand as she wept in pain at Harry's life. Harry smiled softly and hugged her.

"Its alright Irime. Though I was tested, everything came out fine. I'm still here to smile and talk to you. Right?"

Irime nodded and smiled. The pair spent the evening together. While it was only an evening, it felt like a lifetime to he two of them. Irime had never known strength and courage such as Harry whilst Harry was entranced not only in her beauty but also in her strong spirit. She never felt a connection with another person like she had with Harry. They talked until they were tired and slept beside each other, hand in hand under a beautiful Lorien tree. Such strong emotions were radiating from Harry that as he slept, flowers sprouted around them, creating a small garden around them. It was truly a magical night.

Morning came to soon for the young couple. Haldir had awoken the young couple. Irime accompanied Harry as he prepared to leave. As the Fellowship gave their final goodbyes, they watched as Harry and Irime hugged tightly. Harry reached in his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace. He pulled it off his neck and placed it around Irime's neck. She looked at the necklace in wonderment at the beautiful emerald.

"I will send letters and will come back here," Harry promised. Irime smiled.

"I will eagerly await your return Harry."

Irime jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him. Harry looked down in shock but gladly returned the kiss. After a long moment, they released each other. Harry reluctantly followed the Fellowship into the boats. Harry could not stop a smile from spreading on his face as he paddled with the Fellowship. Gimli and Pippin chuckled as they looked on Harry's face.

"Had a good night, did ya laddie?"

"I'll say. His face looked like its about to split wide open."

"Too right. He's about as giddy as a drunken jester."

"I bet if we were on land, he'd be skipping!"

Harry mock growled at the two jesters. "Shut up you two."

* * *

The Fellowship traveled downriver on the the river Anduin. It was a peaceful time that Harry enjoyed. Most of the time, many of the Fellowship used this as a time of self-contemplation and daydream as they sailed on the wide river. Gimli's thoughts went back to his beloved mines and caves while Legolas' was back in his home forest all the way in Mirkwood. Pippin and Merry were dreaming about the Shire, smoking pipe-weed as the lazy summer day drifted past them. Sam's thoughts were also on the Shire, dreaming about a pretty barmaid. Harry's were like Sam's, dreaming of a blond-haired maiden and her beautiful smile. Frodo though was constantly clutching his heart, feeling the old wound pulse. The Ring was now constantly whispering to him and Frodo wished that someone could silence it. Near him, Boromir eyed Frodo, his thoughts clouded on Gondor and its defenses. Whether it would hold.

"Look up there!"

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts to see two huge statues side by side. Aragorn smiled as he looked at the two statues.

"My forefathers Isildur and Anarion, the sons of the great Numenor King, Elendil the Tall. Great leaders until Sauron took their lives from them."

They sailed past the statues to a bank and decided to camp there. As they set up camp, Frodo and Boromir decided to gather firewood while Legolas and Aragorn went hunting. Harry stayed with Gimli and the rest of the hobbits and set up camp. Harry quickly moved several stones into a ring for a fire and pulled out a small loaf of elven bread and began eating of him. He whistled a small tune, much to delight of Merry and Pippin. As the five companions set camp, Harry could not shake the feeling of foreboding. He pulled out his knife and gun and began searching. Gimli notcied Harry's wariness and pulled out his axe.

"Young hobbits, be wary."

BANG!

Harry watched as a large body fell into the river, still clutching a bow. Gimli spat in disgust at the body.

"Uruk-hai! Abominations created through the magic of Saruman."

The howl erupted around them. Harry and Gimli took opposite sides, shielding the hobbits, as a party of Uruk-Hai crashed from the bushes. One Uruk-Hai jumped at Harry from a ledge. Harry impaled the monster on his knife while shooting two monsters down. He shot another one in the chest and it still kept charging at Harry. It took a bullet in the head to put the monster down. Harry turned to Gimli who was fighting off two Uruk-Hai at once with five more close by. Harry made sure that the hobbits were safe before aiding Gimli. With four shots, he killed four more Uruk-Hai and sliced the throat of the last one. Harry panted as Gimli finished off the last Uruk-Hai.

"We need to find Frodo now!"

A loud horn was heard. Gimli blanched.

"Boromir! Frodo's with him!"

The two rushed off, charging through any Uruk-Hai they found, desperate to find Frodo. As they fought, Harry could hear the horn blow frantically. Harry snarled as he had enough of holding back. Gimli heard Harry snarl and he turned to see Harry glowing bright green. Harry's hair waved about weightlessly while his eyes were glowing a solid green. Harry turned to Gimli.

"Follow close behind me. Do not worry about the other Uruk-Hai."

Gimli nodded. Harry began to barrel through the brush like a comet. Stones, stumps, and trees were blasted away as Harry ran. Harry rammed straight through a group of Uruk-Hai, sending them flying off nearly twenty feet in the air. Gimli panted as he tried to keep up with Harry who was leaving an extremely clear path for the dwarf to follow. It wasn't long until they met up with Legolas and Aragorn. The four hurried to Boromir to see him fighting off seven Uruk-Hai with two arrows deep within his stomach. They charged, killing the seven Uruk-Hai almost instantly. Boromir collapsed in Harry's arm as Aragorn slew the last Uruk-Hai.

"I tried to take it, Harry. I tried to take the Ring," Boromir gasped. Harry quickly ripped off Boromir's tunic.

"It's fine Boromir. You regained your honor. Is Frodo safe?"

Boromir weakly nodded. "Safe with Sam. But they took the little ones. Merry and Pippin."

Harry sighed as he surgically removed the arrows with his wand. "We'll get them."

Boromir gasped and held onto Harry's shoulder. "Harry my time is short. Promise me that you will rescue the Halflings and that Gondor will not fall. Promise me."

Harry clasped Boromir's hand and stared into the man's fading eyes.

"I swear by my blood that Gondor will not fall and the Halflings will be safe."

Boromir nodded and smiled as the last of his strength left him. Harry felt Boromir's hand drop weakly beside him. He gave a long sigh before his head lolled to the side. Harry gently felt the side of Boromir's neck and felt no pulse.

"He's dead," Harry said flatly. Harry laid Boromir down and laid the man's weapons by his side. With a wave of his hand, Boromir's body began to float. The group went back to the boats, to see one already gone. They knew already that Frodo and Sam had left. Harry laid Boromir's body on the boat and the four watched as Boromir's boat slowly sailed away. Harry turned to Aragorn.

"The Fellowship is broken. Frodo and Sam have left on their way to Mordor while Merry and Pippin are on their way to Isengard," Aragorn said. "Which way will you go Istari?"

Harry frowned. "I will face Saruman myself while you three go and rescue Merry and Pippin. If we manage to make enough trouble for Sauron, we may be able to distract him long enough for Samd and Frodo to sneak through."

Aragorn nodded. "We shall meet in Rohan."

Harry clasped the man's hand. "I look forward to seeing you again, Aragorn."

"May fortunes be with you," Gimli said.

"And may the western winds watch over you," Legolas said.

"Good hunting you three," Harry replied.

Harry watched as the three left on their separate ways. He pulled off his ring and laid it on his palm.

_**"Point me."**_

The ring spun until the amulet steadied itself to Harry's right. Harry shouldered his pack and began to travel towards Isengard.

* * *

_**"The Fellowship is broken, yet the bond that were forged between us still remain. Let us meet in a better place, a better time, in a better world, my friends."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alright the Fellowship complete. I'm really pleased about this work. Hopefully you are to. Please review. They make me very happy!**

**Btw: If you're wondering what Irime looks like, imagine Charlize Theron with long hair.**

Return to Top


End file.
